


The Time They Sang Together

by BeautifulMistake3



Series: GMW Songfics [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Glee verison, Songfic, Total Eclipse of the Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Maya sing together at an open mic.<br/>They don't get to choose the song.</p><p>Bolded is Lucas singing.<br/>Underline is both</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time They Sang Together

"Who's up next to sing? Just come sign up over here and pick your song" The manager of place said.

"Riles? Wanna do it with me?" I ask Riley cause I really wanna do it.

"I still have a sore throat, sorry peaches." I think that she really would've done it with me though.

"Huckleberry. Me and you. Can you sing?" Hopefully he'll sing with me. 

"Well uh I don't have the best voice but okay." Yes he agreed!

"Oooh! I'll go sign you two up and I'll pick the song!" Riley squealed as she ran up to the sign up board.

"Oh shit. She's picking the song, we're fucked." 

"It'll be fine, Maya. We have to trust her judgement." Lucas says trying to soothe Maya.

"Alright next is Lucas and Maya! Lets give em a big round of applause." The speaker says.

"Now or never" I say to Lucas as we head up to the stage. 

> **"Turn around**
> 
> Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round
> 
> **Turn around**
> 
> Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears
> 
> **Turn around**
> 
> Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes
> 
> **Turn around bright eyes**
> 
> Every now and then I fall apart
> 
> **Turn around bright eyes**
> 
> Every now and then I fall apart
> 
> and I need you now tonight
> 
> and I need more than ever 
> 
> and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever 
> 
> and we'll only be making it right
> 
> cause we'll never be wrong together
> 
> we can take it to the end of line
> 
> your love is like a shadow on me all the time
> 
> I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark 
> 
> we're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks
> 
> forever's gonna start tonight 
> 
> forever's gonna start tonight
> 
> One upon a time I was falling in love
> 
> but now I'm only falling apart there's nothing i can do
> 
> a total eclipse of the heart
> 
> once upon a time there was light in my life
> 
> But now there's only love in the dark
> 
> Nothing I can say
> 
> A total eclipse of the heart
> 
> **Turn around bright eyes**
> 
> every now and then I fall apart
> 
> **Turn around bright eyes**
> 
> every now and then I fall apart
> 
> and I need you now tonight 
> 
> and I need you more than ever
> 
> and if you'll only hold me tight
> 
> we;kk be holding on forever
> 
> and we'll only be making it right
> 
> cause we'll never be wrong together
> 
> we can take it to the end of line
> 
> your love is like a shadow on me all of the time
> 
> I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark
> 
> we're living in powder keg and giving off sparks
> 
> I really need you tonight
> 
> forever's gonna start tonight
> 
> forever's gonna start tonight
> 
> once upon a time I was falling in love
> 
> But now I'm only falling apart
> 
> nothing i can do
> 
> a total eclipse of the heart
> 
> a total eclipse of the heart
> 
> A total eclipse of the heart
> 
> **Turn around bright eyes**
> 
>  

Fuck yeah! We rocked this shit! 

I go to hug Huckleberry as he leans down he kisses me. 

"Maya P. Hart we sang our hearts out in front of all these people but that doesn't make me any less nervous to ask this. Will you be my girlfriend?"

 


End file.
